Crowd Of Stars
by Charlottlette
Summary: Best friends Serene and Serenity Wheeler reunite for Serenity's wedding. Invited to spend the weekend with Serenity and her new friends, will Serene be able to deny the connection she still feels towards Joey?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. It does not belong to me.  
  
I couldn't even remember the last time I had seen my best friend Serenity. When her parents had gotten divorced when she was a child and she and her brother had gotten seperated from each other, my having to leave Japan to join my family in the states had been devastating for her. Thankfully our friendship had stayed intact all this time, and now I was finally going to visit her once again.  
  
It had to have been ten years since we last saw each other, my reheaded best friend and her cute older brother. They were only a few years apart in age and were as close as she and I were before we were all seperated. The two of them seperately had suffered many hardships in the time I hadn't seen them. Serenity's eyesight, which was never all that great to begin with, began to really fail her in her teens and she eventually needed surgery to restore her sight. Her brother Joey, to escape his domineering father, had joined a street gang for a short time. Fortunely, things began to start looking up for both of them. Joey befriended two schoolmates who saved him from his destuctive lifestyle. One was Tristen, a boy he had known from school, the other a boy named Yugi who showed how real frienship could be.Through Joey's frienship with the two of them, he became involved with a game called Duel Monsters, a card game of great skill that Serenity and I too found pleasure in as well. With the help of this new pasttime, Joey was able to win the prize money from a major card tournament to pay for the operation to save my best friend's sight. From what I remembered of him, Joey had always been the nicest guy, a little absentminded sometimes, but this only made me admire him more. It has only been a year since the operation, and the main reason Serenity and I decided to reunite was because during the whole ordeal of her operation, she had connected with Joey's best friend Tristen and Joey had invited me to come stay with them the weekend of their wedding. I hope you won't feel awkward seeing all of us after such a long time, Serenity had wrote to me, but I can think of no one but my best friend that I would want to be there for Tristen and I on our wedding day!  
  
I had not hesitated to accept, and was nervously awaiting the plane's landing to finally reunite with all of them. I looked at the picture of the three of us from when we were children and tried to imagine what they looked like now. We had exchanged many pictures over the years, but I knew pictures never really held up to the real thing. All I knew was that Serenity had long red hair, Joey had longish blond hair (it had always been that way) and her fiancee Tristen was very tall with dark hair.  
  
I sighed as the plane landed and all the passengers were efficently deboarded. I tried not to be nervous as I made my way through the airport terminal, finally finding my way into the airport itself. I smiled as I saw a small group of young people stand up as they saw me.  
  
"Serenity?" I asked.  
  
The tall redheaded girl in the group smiled brightly and rushed over to embrace me.  
  
"Serene! It has been too long since we've seen each other! I am so happy to see you again!" she told me.  
  
I returned her embrace. "I feel the same way. You look fantastic, this guy Tristen must really agree with you. These must be all your friends you told me about." I told her.  
  
"Yes. This is Yugi and his girlfriend Tea, this is my fiancee Tristen, and of course you remember my brother Joey." she told me.  
  
I looked up at the tall blonde before me and my eyes widened at the sight of him. This was my best friend's brother that she and I had grown up with, the awkward little boy that I had always thought was very cute. The young man that stood before me barely resembled the young boy I remembered. This Joey...he was tall, thin and boyishly handsome.  
  
"Hi Serene. I know it's been a long time, but I'd recognize you anywhere. I'm glad you were able to come to Japan on such short notice." he said.  
  
"I am too. It is such a thrill to finally see the two of you after all this time and your friends too." I told him.  
  
Serenity smiled and grabbed my hands. "Come on. Let's go get your lugguge. We have so much catching up to do." she said.  
  
As she and I walked ahead of the group, Yugi squeezed Tea's hand affectionately, the two of them sharing a sweet smile between them before looking over at Tristen and Joey.  
  
"Hey you guys, what do you think of Serenity's friend Serene?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Anything that makes Serenity happy makes me happy too. I knew when she asked me to send her best friend an invitation to our wedding that I would never refuse her." Tristen said.  
  
"What about you, Joey?" he asked.  
  
"I haven't seen Serene since we were children. She has really changed since then." he said.  
  
"She is much prettier than Serenity described her. Don't you think so, Joey?" Tea asked.  
  
Joey blushed furiously. "I hadn't noticed." he said.  
  
Tristen laughed. He knew better. He had seen his best friend's reaction when he had seen her, and so had the others. Normally whenever Joey was around an attractive girl, he would do something stupid to embarrass himself in front of her and he had looked as though he had restrained himself from doing so when he had seen her. He had been friendly enough, considering the past the friends had all shared. They noticed him smile as he watched his sister and Serene share a private conversation, giggling amongst themselves like schoolgirls.  
  
"The wedding is this Sunday. We're all staying at my parent's beach house for the weekend beforehand. We're going to have dinner on the beach tonight. Tristen and I would really like it if you would join us if you're not too tired from your flight." Serenity said.  
  
"You know I could never refuse a dinner invitation on the beach with my best friend, Serenity. I would be glad to come." I told her.  
  
"Maybe I can hook you up with my brother while you're here. He's gotten really cute, hasn't he?" she asked.  
  
It was my turn to blush. "You're as mean as always, Serenity. You know I've always thought Joey was cute, but wow, I never expected him to look like he does now!" I told her.  
  
"Tell me about it. I almost didn't recognize him myself after the operation. What do you think of Tristen? Isn't he handsome? He was so helpful and supportive of me while I was in the hospital. I think that's what made me fall in lovc with him." Serenity said.  
  
I looked over at Tristen, who appeared to be teasing Joey unmercilessly, making all their friends laugh.  
  
"He seems very nice. Just being able to be here again with you and your friends is good enough for me." I told her.  
  
What I said was true. I was very excited about spending the weekend with my best friend and maybe getting reacquainted with her handsome older brother and their friends. 


	2. Weekend retreat

Disclaimer-Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. It does not belong to me  
  
Once we arrived at the beach house, I desposited my things in the small room that was to be mine during my stay and decided to take a short nap to rid myself of my jet lag. Walking into the kitchen after waking from my much needed rest, it seemed as though I walked in just in time to interrupt a shared private moment between Serenity and Tristen. Seeing them in a warm embrace, sharing a tender kiss between them, made me smile. they looked so incredibly adorable together, and she was postively glowing from just being close to him. Finally realizing I was int he room, they parted from each other, laughing nervously.  
  
"Oh hi Serene! Sorry about that; I hope we didn't embarrass you." she apolgized.  
  
I smiled. "No, not at all. I thought the two of you looked cute together. Did I miss anything while I was asleep?" I asked.  
  
"Well, let's see. Yugi and Tea have spent most of the day playing Duel Monsters, alternating between them and Joey, and I was playing too until just now when Tristen got back from the store witht he wine." Serenity said.  
  
"We don't usually drink wine, but they allow it on the beach as long as you clean up after yourself and this was a special occasion." Tristen said.  
  
I smiled and decided to give the couple some alone time as I walked into the living room to join the others. It seemed as though they had moved the card game close to the fireplace where it was nice and warm, yet not close enough to harm the cards themselves. Joey was stretched out against the wall with his shoes off, dressed simply in ablack button down short sleeve shirt and black jeans. The dark clothes really made his fair hair stand out, and he was looking over his cards intently for the best play. Yugi, who was obviously used to waiting for him to make his move, was leaning back comfortably into Tea's embrace. They were so cute together, the taller girl with the considerably shorter boy. Serenity told me that she had seen Yugi transform before into an older boy, the spirit of the gold puzzle that hung from his neck. She said that the two boys were very different, yet his older form wasn't much taller than he himself was. It didn't seem to bother Tea though; they looked postively radiant together.  
  
"Who's winning?" I asked, coming to sit down between them.  
  
"Well, right now it's a draw because Joey has taken such a long time to make his move. Come on Joey, it's almost time for dinner." Yugi said.  
  
"Pushy, pushy, okay here goes. I play...a monster face down in defense mode." Joey said.  
  
"Okay then. I play the Dunames Dark Witch in attack mose to attack your hidden card." Yugi said.  
  
Joey smiled. "How about that, Yugi? I actually beat you! I take your last remaining lifepoints with the Ruby Eyes Centipede." Joey said.  
  
Yugi threw down his cards, grinning wildly. "That was a great play! You get better at this every time we duel. Congratulations." Yugi said.  
  
"Nah. It was because Serene was sitting here that I won." Joey said.  
  
"Me? Why do you say that?" I asked.  
  
"Because whenever I need the confidence to win at Duel Monsters, I think about Serenity and you're her best friend, so that was only natural." Joey said.  
  
"You are such a good brother, Joey." Serenity said, she and Tristen walking in to join us.  
  
"Yeah, he's full of it alright. Is everybody ready to go to dinner?" Tristen asked.  
  
We were all ready for dinner and left for the little seafood shoppe on the beach where we were picking up our meal. We had brought our own wine, a few blankets and some tiki torches to keep the bugs away. Joey had grabbed soem towels and his denim jacket and shoes that completed his outfit.  
  
We had a hard time choosing what to have, so Joey suggested that the three of us order the seafood sampler and we could share it between us. Each sampler was large enough for two to share, so Yugi and Tea shared one, Serenity and Tristen tyhe other, and he made sure I was okay with sharing the last one with him.  
  
"I don't have a proble with that. You and I used to be good friends too, Joey. If you're not awkward, I'm not. I just hope you get your share. I'm a big eater." I told him.  
  
He smiled. "I remember; I am too. I'll be fair if you will." he said.  
  
"Don't trust this guy. He didn't even think I was good enough for his sister." Tristen teased.  
  
"Joey! Is that really true?" I asked as I heard Serenity and Tristen laugh.  
  
"I only hesitated to introduce them because I thought he wouldn't be serious in dating her. He has quite the reputation." Joey teased back.  
  
"That is such a crock! I pratically saved myself for Serenity. He's just jealous because no girl will look cross eyed at him." Tristen said.  
  
"I find that hard to believe as handsome as Joey is." I said.  
  
Joey smiled, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Now this is my kind of girl! She knows perfection when she sees it." Joey bragged.  
  
"Oh Joey, you're so disillusional, but I love you anyway." Serenity said.  
  
"Thanks...hey!" Joey said.  
  
Everyone had a good laugh at Joey's expense while we waited for our food to come, but it was all in good fun. For the moment that Joey had been so close to me, I felt the same way I had the first time we had shared our first childhood kiss.  
  
We had both been around six years old and were sitting under their parents' tree in the backyard just admiring the flowers. Serenity had gone inside to get us more to drink, and I looked over at Joey, sure he was going to tease me for sitting in the grass staring at flowers. What he did instead was pick a very pretty one nearby and hand it to me.  
  
"Oh thank you, Joey. That is so nice." I told him.  
  
Then just as unexpectantly, he leaned in towards me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. We were only children, but even then I felt a jolt just from the contact.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked, blushing.  
  
He was blushing too. "I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about." he told me.  
  
We never spoke of it again after that, but I had never forgotten that kiss or my two best friends. 


	3. late night swim

Disclaimer-Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. It does not belong to me  
  
By the time the food arrived, we were famished and we all quickly dug into our food. The samplers were a mixture of deliciously spiced potatoes, with pieces of shrimp, oysters, clams, mussells and carrots mixed together. My taste buds overloaded quickly with the wonderful coastal flavor of such a meal, and I could see the others enjoyed it just as much. Joey and I only had one glass of wine each, the others probably two or three each.  
  
"Anybody up to a swim to help their food digest better?" Joey asked.  
  
I was the only one who accepted Joey's invtation. The others were content to stretch out on the sand, entwined in each other's embrace. I looked over at the two couples as I changed down into the bathing suit Serenity had let me borrow. Yugi and Tea were standing close together underneath the moonlight, staring deeply into each other's eyes. His hands were on her waist, hers on his backside. For such a short boy, I had to admit he looked good in the tight leather pants he had worn to the beach. I would have been uncomfortable in such confining clothes, but he seemed unconcerned with anything but the lady before him. Serenity and Tristen were laughing at a shared private joke, leaning back on the sand, looking up at the stars. I looked over at Joey as he undressed down to his bathing suit trunks, trying not to stare as I did so. He really had changed a lot in the time we all had been seperated, no longer a skinny, awkward little boy, but a tall, thin, slightly muscular young man. My eyes lingered on his broad chest and shoulders and on his flat stomach. Trsisten must have been lying when he said no girl would date Joey, because with a body like that, who wouldn't want him, I wondered. I gasped to myself as he walked up to me.  
  
"You ready to get in? The water shouldn't be too cold. It's still warm enough outside to make it comfortable." he told me.  
  
I hoped he was right. The bathing suit Serenity had let me borrow didn't leave much to the imagiantion, and I was afraid that if I did get too cold, I would reveal more of myself to Joey then I wanted to. I smiled as I watched Joey dive into the ocean, me joining him soon after.  
  
It was obvious that he came to the beach quite a bit, from how good a swimmer he was. While I decided to just wade a little in the more shallow water, Joey had decided to swim out furthur where the waves were breaking.  
  
"Serene! Come on out; it's not scary. It's amazing out here; you've got to see this. I'll protect you." he shouted to me.  
  
Knowing Joey as well as I did, I believed him, so I made my way slowly to where he was, feeling the water pressure grow much stronger. The waves were rocking us back and forth where we stood, and he pointed out the white crests of the waves in the distance. It was amazing just like he had said; watching the light from the moon dance on the water just right made it shimmer and sparkle. I was so lost in thought as a matter of fact that I didn't hear Joey's attempts to shout at me to get my attention. I smapped out of my daydream just in time to see a massive wave coming towards me.  
  
"Serene, look out!" Joey shouted, as the wave went over both our heads.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I was standing a little closer to shore where the wave had pushed me, my head pressed up against Joey's shoulders. He had taken me into his arms to shield me from the wave, and was just opening his eyes as well. What he obviously didn't realize was that in his hurry to shield me, when the wave had rocked us closer to home, his protective hands had somehow drifted down from around my shoulders to rest on my chest. Both of his hands were resting against my breasts, and they were straining against the material of my bathing suit underneath his fingers. I gasped to myself as I made no effort to remove them, enjoying the feeling of his hands against my almost exposed bosom. I gasped again as I felt his hands move as he finally opened his eyes. Seeing what he was doing, he quickly jerked his hands away.  
  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I swear I din't mean to do that! I am so embarrassed!" Joey stammered.  
  
"It's okay, Joey. You didn't know. Thank you for saving me. We should get to shore before the others get worried." I told him.  
  
He nodded, agreeing completely. As we waded back out of the water, we were greeted by all of Serenity's friends who had been worried about us. 


	4. Joey's warm embrace

Disclaimer-Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. It does not belong to me. This chapter is a lemon, so I thought I would warn you. Please let me know what you thought of the scene. All reviews are welcome! And check out my other stories too! Thanks to all my reviewers thus far!  
  
Exhausted from the long day we'd all had, the food and the wine, Serenity promised that she and I would get in some quality bonding time the next morning when the two of us woke up. She and Tristen stumbled arm in arm into their bedroom, Yugi and Tea collasping together in front of the fireplace. Somehow I had lost track of Joey and found him sitting in the dark in my room.  
  
"Joey, what are you doing in here?" I asked him.  
  
"I must have gotten the wrong room. It must be the wine; I must be a little tipsy." he told me.  
  
I smiled and sat down behind him on the bed.  
  
"That's okay. You can crash in here if you want to. I'm about to pass out myself." I told him.  
  
He sighed and that's when I noticed that he looked a little tense. I was still wearing my bathing suit top and shorts, and he was wearing his jeans and a tee shirt.  
  
"You look anxious, Joey. Would you like me to rub your shoulders? I'm a licensed masseuse in the states." I told him.  
  
"That would be okay as long as you don't feel awkward about doing that. I really didn't mean to grab you like that in the water." he said.  
  
"Accidents happen; it's no big deal. Just relax and let me try to help you, okay?" I told him.  
  
I made myself comfortable behind him, placing my hands on his shoulders. I began to kneed my fingers there, hearing him sigh, leaning back into me. He took a moment to take off his shirt to allow me better access to him and I proceeded to give him a nice, firm massage.  
  
His skin under my hands was softer than I had expected, but distinctly masculine. He had closed his eyes by now and was leaning against me, his longish blonde hair brushing against my exposed skin.  
  
"Serene, I hope you don't take this the wrong way or nothing, but that suit my sister let you borrow...she never looked as good in that as you did tonight. I'm not trying to be a pervert or nothing, I just wanted you to know that." he said.  
  
"Thank you, Joey." was all I could think of to say.  
  
I felt somehow closer to him when he had said that to me, and without thinking, my hands had drifted down the front of his chest. He grabbed my wrists, turning around to face me.  
  
"Oh Joey, I'm sorry. I guess I must be a little tipsy too." I told him.  
  
We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both of us unsure of the strange feelings that we were all of the sudden feeling towards each other. Joey smiled and reached out to touch my face as he brought his lips to mine in a tender kiss. I tensed slightly, not expected him to do so, but soon returned his affection, him deepening the kiss between us. I heard him softly moan as he licked my lips slightly to make me part them, the heat rising between us as we shared a deep, passionate kiss. We reached out towards each other in the darkness, my hands weaving into his hair, his roaming down from the back of my neck to where he had been before.  
  
He pulled me closer to him as his lips parted from mine, going now to place soft, wet kisses to my exposed neck. I felt him arch towards me as my hands explored his chest, resting at his waist. He grabbed me softly around my waist, his lips moving to my chest area. Again I did not put up a fight as his hands replaced his mouth, his lips coming up again to claim mine in another passionate kiss. I felt his hands brush lightly over my covered breasts, his fingers teasing them to respond to his touch.  
  
Smiling at my reaction, he began to carress my breasts firmly but not too hard, making my body respond to him. He was making me feel incredible, I wanted to be with him so badly, and I showed him by moving my hands to brush against him below his waist. He took amoment to grab my hands to help me undo his jeans, feeling his intense body heat as he did so. Gasping loudly in anticipation of my actually touching him, he all of the sudden leaned in towards me, pressing me back against the mattress.  
  
Moving to rest above me, he smiled as I gave myself completely to him. He continued to touch my breasts over my clothes, my bathing suit top loosening with every touch. I arched my back towards him as my body strained for release, my breasts almost exposed to him. Enjoying the torment he was giving me, he slowly undid the confines of my shorts and took them off me, leaving me in the skimpy underwear I wore underneath. By now, he had taken off his jeans and I could feel his arousal pressing up against me. I felt myself begin to get a little anxious in my desire, and he only made matters worse by grabbing my backside and stroking the front of me from that position. He was completely undressed, but he was teasing me by not removing the rest of my clothing. He relieved my need a little by pulling down my underwear in the back so he could stroke my backside and by barely touching me in the front with his fingers.  
  
His hands returned to my breasts as I reached down to finally touch him. He was much bigger than I had expected him to be, and he allowed me to press him even more against me, his manhood lingering teasily between my inner thighs. He untied my bathing suit top, his hands pushing th ematerial away slowly as one hand went to touch one breast, his tongue folding around one of my finally exposed nipples.  
  
I cried out loud from the sudden contact, feeling his other hand move down to part my legs so he could explore my body down there as well. He kissed my eager nipples, sucking firmly on them both, increasing my desire for him. I could tell that his fingers were getting very wet from penetrating my femininity and I moaned out loud as I grabbed him roughly. I couldn't take it any longer; I wanted him to make love to me.  
  
"Please Joey, I need you! Please make love to me." I gasped.  
  
I didn't need to ask twice, as he finally penetrated me, my body arching up to meet his. It was obvious that he wanted this as badly as I did, from the way he threw his head back with a loud groan and began to thrust inside me. Moaning loudly as well, I grabbed his backside, coming up to meet him. He stopped to allow me to move against him, both of us shaking from the intense workout we were sharing. I could feel myself begin to come close to release, and he moaned even loder than before as my pelvic muscles squeezed him tighly as it happened for me.  
  
"Oh Serene, my god, you are incredible." he told me.  
  
I could only smile in approval as he really began to get worked up then, trying to find his own release. I wrapped my legs around his waist, which only increased his pleasure for him.  
  
"Serene, oh god..." he moaned.  
  
I moaned almost as loudly as he did as he finished, happily giving me the most incredible, sensual, passionate kiss before collasping to rest beside me on the bed. Neither of us bothering to get dressed, I fell asleep happily in his warm embrace. 


	5. shining friendship

I woke up the next morning from a restful sleep with the sun shining brightly through my bedroom window. I sighed, remembering the lovely interlude I had shared with my best friend's brother last night, wondering if he had taken off in the middle of the night like a guy with regrets about the situation would do. I rolled over in bed and smiled as I saw that he was still sleeping beside me, snoring lightly and mumbling to himself. I couldn't resist wanting to touch his sweet face delicately, softly brushing his fair hair from his eyes. He stirred a little and opened his eyes, looking at me. A smile began to spread over his face as he sat up a little.  
  
"Good morning. What a nice way to wake up, next to an incredibly beautiful woman." Joey said.  
  
"Good morning, Joey." I said, smiling.  
  
"I know this sounds cliche', but I hope you don't have any regrets, because I definitely don't. I guess I've always had feelings for you, Serene, ever since we were little. It's been awhile since I've been with another woman, so it was nice to be with someone that I know, even if it has been ten years." Joey said.  
  
"I don't have any regrets, Joey. It's been awhile for me also. I've always had feelings for you too, Joey, we were just too young to do much about them then." I told him.  
  
"I guess there's no time like the present then, huh?" Joey chuckled.  
  
Before I could respond, he smiled at me as he leaned in towards me to give me a long, passionate kiss. I melted eagerly into the kiss, feeling the desire I felt for him the night before. He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same as we continued to kiss, just enjoying being close to each other. I stroked his soft blonde hair, my hands roaming down his back. He moaned a little in satisfaction as he stroked my face gently, parting from me.  
  
"As much as I would love to make love to you again this morning, it's probably very rude of us to isolate ourselves from our friends for the day. We should get up and join them for breakfast." Joey said.  
  
"I'm up for that." I told him.  
  
We parted from each other reluctantly to get dressed to join the others. I couldn't help but watch him as he dressed. I had only felt his body against mine in the dark the night before and hadn't actually seen him in the light of day. Even slightly aroused, he was still a fairly good size and I smiled with approval. He was just as lean as always, but fairly muscular with no hair on his chest whatsoever, I liked that. I changed into a black tank top and shorts, and looked up as I saw Joey walk up to me and put his hands on my waist.  
  
"We keep this up, we'll never leave this room." I teased.  
  
He smirked. "I just wanted you to know that I really enjoyed last night and I hope that you and I can get to know each other better." he said.  
  
"I would really like that, Joey." I told him.  
  
He nodded in agreement as we finished getting dressed and walked out to where the others were. My best friend and her friends were all huddled in front of the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate.  
  
"Serene, good morning. Good morning, Joey." Serenity said.  
  
Joey yawned and grunted a greeting to them all, going into the kitchen to make his own drink. Serenity smiled and stood up, grabbing my hands.  
  
"Serene, come with me. You and me, we've got to talk." she said.  
  
We walked out to the patio outside and sat down on the cushy floral patio furniture.  
  
"I waled by your room this morning to wake you so you and I could have some girl time this morning and found you and my brother sleeping in each other's arms. You sure didn't waste any time. I knew the two of you would hit it off." she told me.  
  
"You've always known about my feelings for Joey, but I never expected I'd actually get to be with him. It's scary how well you know me, Serenity." I told her.  
  
"I look at it this way. If two friends can maintain a friendship after all this time, we must be doing something right. Just promise whatever happens between you and Joey, that you'll be good to my big brother. I love the two of you so much." Serenity said.  
  
I embraced my friend. "I promise, Serenity." I said.  
  
"Well, it's the day before my wedding to Tristen, I am so excited! He and I are finally going to be married. We haven't known each other as long as you and Joey have, but I knew from the moment I met him, I wanted to be with him. I am so happy, Serene, and I'm so glad that you're going to be here to share this day with me." she said.  
  
"There's no place I'd rather be than here with you, Serenity. That's what friends are for, right?" I asked.  
  
"Definitely! I'm still up for some girl time if you want. We can invite Tea too, if we can pry her away from Yugi long enough." she said.  
  
We rejoined our friends and asked Tea to join us for some private girl time away from the guys. Yugi smiled and looked up at his two taller male friends.  
  
"No problem. Joey, Tristen and I will go out today and have some fun on our own too. You girls have fun today and stay out of trouble." Yugi said.  
  
"We should be telling you guys that." Tea laughed.  
  
We seperated off into two groups and went our seperate ways that day. Tea, Serenity and I had a fantastic time together, gossiping about life and the guys, painting each other's toenails and dancing to some rousing dance music. Tea shared her secrets about Yugi with us, about how despite how short he was, he made up for it in other ways, and that with his darker half, it was like getting two guys in one, considering the differences in the two boys. I hadn't met Yugi's older half yet, a boy he called Yami, but I'm sure I would when the time was right. Anytime Tristen was mentioned, Serenity would get all starry ended and couldn't stop telling us how wonderful he was and how she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him. The two girls hounded me to tell them everything that happened between Joey and I, and I told them afterwards that even though I didn't know where it was going, I was just going to enjoy being with him.  
  
"We are all so lucky to have met such great guys and the fact that they're all friends makes it even better." Tea said. 


	6. Yami Yugi

Disclaimer-Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. It does not belong to me. Thank you to all my reviewers as always! Thank you very much! On with the story!  
  
We all agreed with that and celebrated that fact by deciding to make the guys a nice dinner. It was the last time Serenity would have to cook for awhile, considering that she and Tristen were having their wedding catered. We tried not to make too much of a mess, but found we made more dirty dishes than we did prepared ones. The guys returned just before it got dark and helped us to clean up in thanks for the meal we'd made.  
  
The six of us sat down and enjoyed our meal and retired to the living room afterwards. Serenity and Tristen cuddled up together in front of the fireplace, Yugi and Tea sat together on one couch, Joey and I on the other. This was the first time since last night Joey and I had been alone together, and we tried not to be uncomfortable around our old friends. He smiled at me and slid his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to sit beside him. I smiled and relaxed into his warm embrace, looking over at the other two couples.  
  
"So Yugi, this other half of yours, your Yami...would it be okay if I met him? I've heard so much about him." I said.  
  
Yugi blinked. "Uh sure, I guess that would be okay." he said.  
  
He closed his eyes as the gold pyramid that hung from his neck began to glow and the young man seemed to transform before our eyes, changing into a slightly different Yugi, with darker eyes and just a little taller.  
  
"So you must be Serene. I know it must be confusing, but my light and I...we are pretty much one and the same. We are just parts of the same person, I am his dark half, he my light. Whenever one of us experience something, we are usually both conscious of it at the same time. We both consider ourselves fortunate to have such good friends to care about us." Yami said.  
  
"Yes. For awhile it was very confusing for all of us when they would make the switch, but once we all knew that they were both our friends, it was easy to accept Yami's presense, for us and for Yugi." Joey said.  
  
"What about Tea? Do you care for her the way Yugi does?" I asked.  
  
" Considering that we are merely halves of each other, I care very much for Tea. She reminds me very much of the wife I loved and lost in my own time. This is the reason I encouraged my light to reveal his feelings to her. I do not appear as often as I used to, but I am content with the life I am living and sharing with Yugi." Yami said.  
  
"Well, you certainly are much more outgoing than Yugi is, he always seems so quiet. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yami." I told him.  
  
He smiled then, and I could see what Tea meant by what she had said before, about getting two guys in one. Yugi was boyishly handsome and very sweet, but Yami...he really commanded a room with his presense. I watched as they made the transformation again so Yugi could be with his lady love. Joey seemed unfazed by the change, obviously used to it. Tristen was paying too much attention to Serenity to notice. We decided to spend the rest of the night playing Duel Monsters before going to bed for the night.  
  
That night as I prepared to go to sleep for the night, I decided I would let Joey decide if he wanted to spend more time with me or not and curled up under the fluffy comforter to get comfortable. What awoke me not too long after was the sudden sound of some noises coming from the kitchen. Curious as to what was going on, I made my way quietly into the kitchen to investigate.  
  
Meanwhile, Tea had helped a half asleep Yugi into the room they were sharing, easing off his jacket and shoes to rest beside her on the bed. He opened his large amethyst eyes then and smiled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Tea, I didn't mean to fall asleep on your shoulder. I guess I was more tired than I thought." Yugi yawned.  
  
She smiled. "That's okay. You should get some rest if you need it. I actually was hoping you would let me speak to Yami." Tea said.  
  
"Oh sure. No problem." he said.  
  
There was a small flash of light from the puzzle he wore and then his Yami appeared before her.  
  
"Good evening, Tea. You wished to speak to me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to ask you about something you said tonight, about you having feelings for me. Is that really true?" she asked.  
  
He smiled. "Yes. Whenever I look at you, you remind me of my late wife, the late Lady Vienna, a woman I loved more than anything in this world. We were only together for three years, but the memory of being her lover and sharing her heart with her will never leave me ever." Yami said.  
  
"So when Yugi and I are together...are you conscious of what goes on between us?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yugi and I discussed this a long time ago. Whenever you and he are intimate, we cut off the soul link between us so he can be alone with you. We fiqured if you shared my feelings, you would let me know in your own way." Yami said.  
  
"And Yugi is okay with sharing me with you?" she asked.  
  
"I guess that depends on your perspective. Considering that we share the same body and share the same hopes and desires for our future and feelings for those we care about, we almost see ourselves as the same person." Yami said.  
  
Tea was unsure of how to respond. She did have feelings for both boys. Her little Yugi was delightful sweet and always knew exactly how to make her feel good, and Yami...she had always been drawn to him. There was just something about him, about his smile, his spirit, and the way he carried himself. She sighed, unsure of what to do next, noticing that he did not switch back to her younger lover and she was okay with that. She shivered a little beside him and he turned over to look at her.  
  
"You can curl up against me for warmth if you like. I promise I won't bite." he told her.  
  
She smiled and did so, feeling him exhale softly and wrap his arms around her. She rested her head against his neck, taking in his masculine scent. He even smelled different than Yugi, a sweet, musky scent unlike the cinnamon scent she always smelled on Yugi. She took a chance and pressed her lips to his neck, feeling him respond to her by pressing her closer to him. She gasped, noticing that other parts of him had already begun to respond to their close contact. Yugi himself had never had any problems responding to her, but even he never reacted to her so quickly. Finding she liked the way he responded, she licked him from the back of his neck to the back of his earlobe.  
  
Growling with approval, he opened his eyes and looked at her, pulling her even tighter against him. Before she could respond, he smothered her lips with his own, a long, sensual kiss. He kissed differently than Yugi too. Her young lover was very gentle with her, not having much experience that way, but Yami, being such an ancient spirit, was much more aggressive with her and she couldn't help but respond to him. He took off his black top and the gold puzzle from his neck, laying the ornament gently down on the bedside table. He smiled at her and kissed her again as he undid the buttons of her top, revealing her to him.  
  
"My light had always told me that you were beautiful, but even his words could not begin to describe how much I desire you." he told her.  
  
"Yami..." she whispered.  
  
He kissed her again, a hard, searing kiss, as he grabbed her hands and slid them down below his waist to relieve him of some of the pressure caused by the tight leather pants he wore. She happily obligated his action, and watched his reaction as she began to stroke him firmly. He returned the favor by running his hands up her inner thighs up between her legs, where he tormented her with his long, slender fingers. Coming back together for another long, passioante kiss, she sighed as he pressed her down against the mattress and finally made her his... 


	7. Joey

Disclaimer-Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. It does not belong to me. The character of Serene is my own, however. Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter. I've always liked the two Yugis and thought they deserved some time in this fic. I have other surprises coming up later...on with the story!!  
  
I hadn't realized how tired I was until I stumbled into the kitchen to investigate the noise I had heard. What I found was Joey sitting at the table, waiting for a pot of tea to brew.  
  
"Joey, you're up late." I said.  
  
He laughed nervously. "Yeah. I was kinda restless, so I decided to come out here and make some warm chai tea. It always relaxes me." he said.  
  
"That sounds good. I'll join you if you don't mind." I said.  
  
"I don't mind. I'm sorry if I made toomuch noise. You'd think I'd know where Serenity kept everything. I've been here often enough." he said.  
  
I laughed softly and noticed that he was playing some soft music in the background. I sighed, my new lover's companionship and the music instantly putting me at ease.  
  
"You like this music?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. It's very peaceful." I told him.  
  
He stood up and walked over to me. "Would you like to dance? I promise to only step on your feet a couple times." he said.  
  
I took his offered hand and stood up to join him. He smiled and took me into his arms, pulling me against him to share a slow dance together. I rested my head against his shoulder and he did the same, squeezing me lovingly.  
  
"You must be really happy for your sister." I said.  
  
"I am. I was kinda weary of her and Tristen seeing each other at first, but he's been really good to her and I haven't seen her unhappy since they've been together." Joey said.  
  
"I'm glad she's happy too. I'm sure he makes her feel as good as you do me." I said.  
  
"When you say things like that, Serene, it makes me regret all the time that the three of us have been seperated." Joey said.  
  
I felt the same way. I had forgotten how charming and sweet Joey had been towards me, and being in his arms felt like I was finally coming home. It was just a shame that I would have to return to the states after the wedding.  
  
"Oh Serene, did I mention that all of us, Tristen, Serenity, Tea, Yugi and I were going to the states for awhile after the wedding? Tea was going to a dance school there, and the rest of us decided we wanted a fresh start away from our families here." Joey said.  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That meant that Joey and I would be able to continue seeing each other if we wanted to. Joey laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mention it sooner. Serenity wanted to be the one to tell you, so when she does, just act surprised, okay?" Joey asked.  
  
"This is wonderful news! Now I'll be able to see all of you anytime I like." I said.  
  
"I hope I'm included in that, too. This may sound silly, but I'd really like to continue to see you, Serene, in whatever way you like, as friends or more." Joey said.  
  
I smiled. "I'd like that too, Joey." I said.  
  
That was all he needed to hear as he smiled brightly and gave me a tender, gentle kiss. I embraced him tightly as the kiss grew deep and passioante, the two of us losing ourselves in each other. We parted from each other to catch our breath, and I took his head as he led me into his room. His room was slightly messier than mine, with a few clothes on the floor and his bedsheets all rumpled on the bed. That didn't bother me, I thought it was very charming that he was so relaxed and comfortable around his friends and I. We sat down on the bed together and faced each other, him reaching up to carress my face. I closed my eyes as I felt his breath against my face, and then his soft lips pressing up against mine, my hands reaching up to stroke the back of his neck.  
  
He sighed against my mouth, intenstifying the kiss between us. The desire I had felt towards him this morning came back in force with his kisses, and I returned his affection, letting him know with my actions how much I wanted him. I realized as he parted from me that I was only wearing my robe and nothing else underneath as I felt Joey's hand on my thigh, parting the fabric to get to where he wanted to go. For being such a sensitive guy outside the bedroom, when he was alone with me, he was an exciting, passionate man that really knew how to make me feel good. I recipercated his action by unbuttoning his short sleeve shirt and touching his bare chest all over. Goosebumps rose all over his skin under my fingers, that's how much he enjoyed my touching him. I looked up into his eyes and smiled, as he smiled as well, bringing his lips to mine to kiss me senseless. I could feel his hands begin to roam over my robe to undress me, neither of us wanting to part from the incredibly sensual kiss we were sharing. I reached up and eased his shirt from his shoulders, the two of us falling back into each other's arms on the mattress.  
  
I had only been wearing my robe, so it was easy for him to reveal my body to him, his warm hands gliding over my eager body. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I could feel his arousal pressing up against me. While he distracted himself by teasing my breasts skillfully with his tongue, I used my free hand to release him from his jeans so I could stroke him firmly. He moaned loudly at my action and then smiled wickedly at me, pushing me down on my back and pinning my hands behind my head. I kept them there just out of curiousity as I watched him smile at me, kissing his way down my lower body until he got to his planned destination. I cried out with pleasure as I felt his mouth and tongue penetrate my most sensitive area, making me crazy in my desire for him. He did this even better than he kissed, and just kissing him made me want him desperately. I choked on a moan as he returned back up to join me, he too lost in his own need for me as well. I did not put up a fight as he pnted hard, parting my legs so I could finally know for sure. With the most fearl moan I'd ever heard Joey make, he took me with one massive stroke, my body coming up to meet his. Our need for each other had grown so strong that our coupling did not last very long, but he made up for it by the sheer intensity of the climax he and I shared together, our moans echoing through each other's ears...until last night, I could have never imagined him to be such an exciting, inventive lover. He was as sexy as anything, always had been in my eyes, but...so amazing in the bedroom...  
  
"Joey, that was amazing! No man's ever made me feel the way you do." I told him.  
  
"You probably say that to all the guys." he said.  
  
I threw a pillow at him. "No, I mean it." I said.  
  
He smiled. "It's only because you bring it out in me, Serene. I feel the same way about you." he said.  
  
We came together to share a tender, passionate kiss, sharing a warm smile between us as we held each other, falling asleep in each other's arms. 


	8. the wedding

Disclaimer-Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me. This is the final chapter of this fic...I just wanted to thank all my reviewers and please read my other stories on the site! Any comments about the storyline or characters are welcome, on this fic or any of my others. Thanks again!  
  
  
  
Today was the day; the day of my best friend Serenity's wedding. She had woken up very early and had come looking for Joey and I, finding us asleep in his bedroom. It wasn't easy to extract myself from my lover's warm embrace, but I joined my friend as soon as I could with a few giggles from both of us.  
  
"Well, I'd ask how you and my brother are getting along, but I think finding the two of you sleeping naked together is enough explanation for me. I hadn't ever realized how really masculine my brother was; I can't blame you for wanting to be with him. It seems like quite a few of us coupled up last night, even me." she giggled.  
  
"Yeah? Is that the reason you're marrying Tristen?" I teased.  
  
"No, but it certainly helps. I love everything about him. He's strong, he's sensitive, and he makes me feel loved and desired." Serenity said.  
  
I embraced my friend. "I am so happy for you, Serenity!" I said.  
  
She laughed happily. "I am too." she said.  
  
"Sounds like I'm the man of the hour." a voice said nearby.  
  
It, of course, was Tristen, smiling wildly at his soon to be bride. She smiled too upon seeing him.  
  
"Well hello there, my tall, handsome lover." Serenity told him.  
  
He smiled, taking her into his arms for a warm embrace. "Good morning to you too, my love." he told her.  
  
"Well, I don't know about tall and handsome, but hey, if she's not complaining, he's okay in his books." Joey laughed, joining us.  
  
"I swear, Joey Wheeler, you ought to be grateful the girls are here or you and I would be having it out." Tristen teased back.  
  
"Come and get me, big guy. I'm ready whenever you are." Joey told him.  
  
"Those two...they never stop. They're like children really." Tea said.  
  
The four of us turned to greet Tea and Yugi, who had just come into the room.  
  
"I can only hope that you can handle Joey now that you've got him, Serene. He's quite the handful." Yugi said.  
  
"Oh man, not you too! Geez, what's a nice guy like me gotta do to get some respect around here?" Joey said.  
  
I turned around to face him, stroking his long blonde hair lovingly. "You're more than enough man for me, Joey." I told him.  
  
He smiled broadly and embraced me. "Didn't I tell you? This is my girl, alright, no doubt about it. We're a perfect match." Joey said.  
  
I smiled, returned his embrace. It felt so good to be back with Serenity and her brother and all the new friends they had made. Tea, Serenity and I bid the guys farewell as we prepared to make our way to the church.  
  
The ceremony that day was the most beautiful display of two people's love for each other I'd ever seen. Both Joey and I got swept away in the romance of seeing his sister and his best friend making a lifetime commitment to each other. Even their schoolmate Seto Kaiba and his younger brother Mokuba had shown up for the ceremony, being respectful enough even not to tease Joey and I for crying out of our happiness for the couple.  
  
Serenity confided in me later it was because she had once had a steamy romance with the handsome billionaire and that he and Mokuba were there in respect for her, even if Seto didn't particularly care for Joey that much. His brother Mokuba, a sweet teenaged boy with long raven black hair that reached down below his waist, smiled at Joey and I as we took each other's hands in our happiness for the newly wed couple. Serenity was postively glowing, and so it seemed was Tristen, the happiest Joey had ever seen his old friend.  
  
We were the first to congratulate the newlyweds, Joey and his sister sharing a warm sibling embrace, me giving Tristen a hug even though I didn't know him that well.  
  
"Hell Serene, you're pratically family now, you and Joey...oh wow, I never even thought about that. Joey and I are like in-laws now. I knew there had to be a downside in this marriage." Tristen teased.  
  
Joey rushed over to his friend and the two of them wrestled each other playfully.  
  
"You and I have been like brothers for years, you know that, you doofus." Joey said.  
  
Tristen smiled and laughed. "I guess I got the best part of the deal then. The woman I love and my best friend for a brother-in-law." he said.  
  
Joey laughed. "Hey thanks, bro, right back at you." he said.  
  
Serenity grabbed my hands. "Come on, Serene, let me introduce you to some friends of mine. These are the Kaiba brothers, Seto and Mokuba. Thank you for coming, Seto, Mokuba." Serenity said.  
  
Mokuba smiled brightly and so did his brother; I could see what Serenity saw in him so long before. He seemed so stern and serious, but when he smiled, he could disarm anyone...if it wasn't for Joey, I could easily fall for the tall, cool billionaire myself. He and Serenity shared a warm, friendly embrace and it was obvious from the look on his face over her shoulder that he still cared about her even now. I almost felt sorry for him in a way, but I was sure he would find someone to make him happy the way Tristen and Joey did Serenity and I.  
  
As for Joey, I hadn't realized he was so emotional about weddings and that endeared me to him even more. Since after the ceremony, once I returned back to him after being introduced to the Kaiba brothers, he took my hand in his again and didn't let go until it was time for Tristen and Serenity to share their first dance as man and wife.  
  
Joey danced with Mai, Yugi with Tea, and Seto offered to dance with me. Mai I had met but briefly; she was a woman the guys had met at the Duelist Kingdom when they were competing in a Duel Monsters competition. I was proud to know that Joey had ranked as second place duelist in that competition. Little Mokuba danced with a girl around his age that had come to the wedding with her family. He was blushing furiously when he accepted, but they seemed to really like each other. When Seto took me into his arms to dance with him, he made his intentions very clear very quickly. He knew I was with Joey, but he was attracted to me despite that.  
  
He was incredibly hard to resist with the skill he used to lead us into the dance, his blue eyes taking in every curve of my body. I could feel Joey glaring at him when he aggressively pullled me against him for the slow dance.  
  
"I can definitely see what that dog Joey see in you. You are quite the treat for the senses." he told me with a husky voice.  
  
I had to admit, he was incredibly sexy, but he couldnt compare to my Joey. As if he were reading my mind, my lover came over and asked to dance with me once the song ended. Seto reluctantly gave me over to Joey, glaring at him the whole time.  
  
"That Kaiba is some piece of work. He could never be enough man for you, my love." Joey said.  
  
We jumped back from each other, startled, for a moment. Had Joey just called me his love, I wondered.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess that just slipped. I don't know what came over me." he said. "It's okay. I kinda feel the same way Joey." I said. "Serene..." he whispered.  
  
All of the sudden, from the moment he took me into his arms and brought his lips to mine in a long, passionate kiss, everything around us disappeared. Nothing else mattered but the feeling of being in my lover's arms, sharing our feelings for each other in the sweetest, most loving way two people possibly could. This was the moment that he muttered; Joey and I loved each other and that was all that counted.  
  
The End 


End file.
